


You're cute, I think I'll keep you.

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Austlan Cashby - Freeform, M/M, cashby fanfiction, cashby fluff, of mice & men fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is late for a recording session and Austin shyly admits his crush on the ginger halfway through lecturing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're cute, I think I'll keep you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly but I'm still happy with it so I hope you like it! Sorry if it seems a little rushed.

It was Tuesday morning and Alan had just woken up. His messy ginger hair was stuck right up like hands on a roller coaster.  
Walking to the mirror, he widened his eyes at the reflection and quickly patted all the hair down. He was meeting Austin and Tino today to write some more parts to one of their songs. It didn't seem to matter to Austin that they'd just finished Restoring Force, the man immediately wanted right back into the freezing studio so that they could give their fans even more.  
It was sweet and all but the amount of work happening was seriously destroying Alan's social life.  
Sighing he quickly hopped into his jeans and a Taking Back Sunday shirt before grabbing his keys and heading out.  
The drive to the studio was only ten minutes long but the sun was so perfectly warm that Alan took a detour and ended up 20 minutes late.  
"Meow," he texted Austin after parking and finding that he'd been locked out of the recording house.  
Five seconds later Tino appeared.  
"Austin's recording some vocals but man is he gonna be all over your ass when he's done. Twenty minutes Alan? We've only got an hour in here today..." The drummer warned with a slightly annoyed disapproving look on his face.  
"Hey I'm sorry man, it's just such a nice day you know?" Alan replied as Tino let him in.  
"Huh, try telling that to Austin. He's really working hard here for the fans man. The least you can do is show up on time." Tino chastised grabbing a random guitar of the wall and chucking it at Alan.  
The ginger shrugged and started warming up.  
He could see Austin's tense back as he screamed something into the mic. Alan hated disappointing people but surely the fans would understand if they didn't put out another album 6 months after Restoring.  
After a couple more minutes, Austin exited the studio and Tino went in before muttering, "Take it easy on him bro"  
"Alan..." Austin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“What? Are you gonna yell at me? Austin, we just dropped an album and it’s perfectly okay if we tour on it before you send us back into the studio,” Alan shouted not wanting to take any of Austin’s shit today.  
“I’m doing this for the fans!” the taller man yelled back going red.  
“Well don’t you want to go out and see the fans you do so much for instead of just recording stuff every minute and stressing all your bandmates?” Alan yelled back voice quivering.  
The quiver was his fatal flaw. Alan could only argue for two seconds before he burst out crying like a baby and he could tell that Austin knew he was about to start.  
“Stop. Stop it. Please Alan,” Austin said as Alan hid his face behind his hands starting to cry.  
“I c-can’t stop. You know perfectly w-well that I-I can’t. If-If you hadn’t walked i-into the room looking like the f-freaking Hulk I might’ve been o-okay,” Alan hiccupped sobbing.  
“Bro look I’m sorry, I know we should be touring on the record, it’s just that every time we tour, you start hitting on all these chicks and I just…” Austin mumbled awkwardly twiddling his thumbs.  
“Y-you’re mad that I t-try to have fun while w-working Austin?! God I-I can’t believe this!” Alan attempted to shout but the words came out in broken sobs.  
“No, Alan please… I just don’t like knowing that with just a drink and a kiss they could be in your bunk. It makes me… It makes me jealous okay because I know that the same would never be true for you and me.” Austin said coming out all at once.  
Alan stared at Austin while letting out little sobs and went a drastic shade of pink.  
“Y-you like me?” he asked amazed.  
“No duh… I think that’s what I just said,” Austin replied attempting to sound sarcastic. The heavy crimson of his face however, did not help that goal.  
“Really?” Alan asked raising an eyebrow and thinking back to the hideous hair he’d been sporting this morning. Austin had seen him looking much worse than that in the time they’d toured together and the thought that he still found Alan attractive seemed slightly surreal.  
“Um, yeah…” Austin said folding his hands behind his neck and scrunching up his nose.  
“Wow… that’s cute” Alan replied still slightly amazed.  
“What’s cute?” Austin asked confused.  
“You liking me even after you’ve seen me hung-over and crying about a girl…” Alan explained biting a lip nervously.  
“You think I’m cute?” Austin laughed blushing deeper.  
“Well, not when you storm into the room ready to yell at me but otherwise, yes.” He said smirking.  
“I’m sorry about that man…” Austin apologised.  
“Nah it’s okay. I just wish you had told me before… I don’t like making anyone feel bad… Especially not you.” Alan reassured grabbing Austin’s hand to lead him outside.  
“We’ll be back!” Austin yelled but neither Tino nor their producer seemed to notice them exit.  
“Look, if you like me… and I think you’re cute… should something happen?” Alan asked once they were outside.  
“Would you like for something to happen?” Austin responded admiring the shorter boy’s face in the sunlight.  
“Would yes sound too eager?”  
“Would a movie-date at my house sound too rushed?”  
“No,” Alan replied grinning.  
“Then no,” Austin said smirking.  
Both boys awkwardly looked around and occasionally caught the other’s eyes with a smile until Tino suddenly appeared.  
‘Hey Alan, your turn buddy.” He said sticking his head out of the door, drumsticks still at hand.  
“I’ll be in in a sec,” Alan replied not even bothering to look.  
After the door shut Alan locked his eyes back onto Austin’s and grinned.  
“Tonight then?” he asked.  
“Tonight,” Austin replied.  
“Mkay,” Alan grinned and carefully stood onto his tiptoes so that his lips could reach Austin’s.  
Nervously, he pecked them and Austin responded right away by lifting him up.  
Alan cautiously wrapped his arms around Austin’s neck and continued on the tentative but cute kiss. As their mouths got acquainted Austin shifted so that he we keeping Alan on him by holding both of his thighs.  
“I like this,” Alan grinned and pecked one of Austin’s dimples.  
“I do too so prepare for a whole lot more of it,” the singer replied sucking on the ginger’s lower lip.  
“Ohmygod!” a third voice yelled and Alan was dropped in surprise.  
Tino’s head appeared in the doorway and he stared wide-eyed at his two band mates. After about five seconds he shook his head and quickly shut the door running inside.  
“Well this is gonna be awkward,” Austin murmured.  
“You’re telling me…” Alan replied and they both hurriedly strode into the studio to explain things to their drummer.


End file.
